


Body Heat

by promqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promqueen/pseuds/promqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is back after a mission on a cold planet and he just wants to feel warm again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first story for my new favorite pilot. Again, forgive me for the bad writing, even though I think this might be the less shitty thing I've written. Oh and there's some sex ahead (or at least something that could be describe as an attempt). Also, the last line is terrible. Anyways, enjoy your reading ;)

A month. That’s how long it had been since you and your boyfriend Poe had shared the same bed, slept together or even seen each other. He had left on an important mission to Hoth and the time you spent apart was almost unbearable. You’d often found yourself crying to sleep with the lack of him and most nights you laid awake thinking whether he was alive or dead, not being able to sleep at all.

Fortunately, those nights were over.

You watched as he stepped outside the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. It was his first night home after the mission and you could see how tired he was. He had spent the whole day in a meeting with General Organa and didn’t have time for anything else. He was spent. 

“Like what you see?” you asked him as he approached the bed you shared.

“I can’t believe I’m here” he managed to say “I thought of you every night before sleeping, wishing you were there with me.”

You smirked as he crawled into bed, positioning himself atop of you. “It’s really cold in Hoth, you know,” he said stroking your cheek gently. “And I didn’t even have my girl to keep me warm at night.”

“Then next time I’ll ask General Organa to be your copilot.” you laughed. You actually enjoyed working in the base and the thought of you piloting an X-Wing or anything on an important mission craped the hell out of you. Even though it scared you just as much, you preferred to imagine Poe being the pilot and you doing your easy calm job in the base.

“Well, I’d sure enjoy this” he said before placing his lips against yours. His lips were chapped from the cold he had been through. It had been so long since you actually shared a kiss that you almost forgot how passionate and caring he could be. He took his time exploring the inside of your mouth with his tongue. As the kiss continued, his rhythm became faster and the kiss, deeper. His hands that were on your cheeks were now traveling down your body, stopping at your hip bones. 

“I missed you” he said breaking the kiss. “I really did.” 

You nodded breathless, knowing what he meant by “I really did”. You couldn’t deny or hide the fact that you did miss him as well and it was inevitable for you to hope him to come back so you could feel his touch again. Behind his fatigue, you could notice his desire and you saw a mix of lust and passion inside his eyes. He wanted you. Poe focused his attention on the flesh of your neck. He rotated between kisses and bites along your soft skin. Probably, you’d wake in the next morning with marks all over it. All you could do was moan and feel his smirk against your neck knowing the effect he had on you. 

“I need to have you,” he whispered on your ear. “I need to touch you.”

“Poe” you moaned softly; it was all he needed to move further.

His hands went under your silk night gown, reaching the waistband of your panties. He didn’t stop paying attention to your neck, covering with it with kisses. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pulled him closer to you as if it was even possible. You felt the fabric of your underwear slid down through your legs and soon his fingers were where you needed him the most. 

“Please, don’t tease” you begged in vain. He joked a little before shoving them inside you. His rhythm was perfect and you were used to it. You looked at him and caught him staring at you. He enjoyed watching you being pleased.

You moaned as he set a faster rhythm knowing you weren’t going to last any longer. You pulled him closer for a kiss and without breaking it, he made you come. You moaned inside his mouth as your orgasm hit you like a wave. Poe licked his fingers and you watched him tasting you. It was so erotic and you felt the urge of having him inside of you again. You pulled him for another kiss, tasting a bit of yourself on his lips. You took no time in removing his pants, noticing he wasn’t wearing anything else under. His hands squeezed your ass before traveling up to your lower back. He lifted you gently, switching positions with you so you could be on top now. You broke the kiss and adjusted yourself on his lap. 

“You’re perfect,” he sighed touching the bottom of your night gown before pulling it above your head. “You’re like an angel.”

You blushed with his words. You should be used to by his compliments, but you couldn’t. He was always admiring you and, to be honest, you loved the silly face he made whenever he was staring at you.

“And you’re all mine,” you felt him sliding himself inside you. You moaned loud with the feeling you were missing during his time away. You looked back inside his eyes as he commanded you to move your hips. You were in control. It was all about you.

You moved your hips, setting a slow pace. Your hands traveled through his hairy chest, feeling his muscles and scratching his flesh. If he had left marks on you, so could you. You moved faster as you hear him groaning; you knew he needed more and soon, you too. Your breath was getting weaker and weaker and you both know how close you were. 

“I’m close, shit,” he said. “Baby, come with me.” 

“M-m-me too” you whispered bringing your head to his neck.

“Look at me, I wanna see you coming” you obeyed him, moving your hips as faster as you can. He helped you slowly cupping your breasts. In no longer, you were moaning his name loudly, making the whole base hear your voice as he split inside of you. 

You crashed on his chest, still breathing hard. You were spent, and so was him. He kissed your forehead, wrapping your body around his arms, adjusting you in bed so you could sleep on his arms. 

“I love you, Poe” you said running your fingers along his chest.

“I love you too, baby girl” he covered you both with the sheets as you made his chest your pillow for the night. “Now, let’s get some sleep.”

“Good night” you whispered hearing his heartbeat and his breathing. 

“Good night” he kissed you on the forehead again. “You know, that’s the kind of heating I needed back in Hoth.”


End file.
